The connection
by Swamp-Eyes
Summary: [Post TLJ] The Force bond between Rey and Ben is right there, even if they don't want it, as uncomfortable as ever. Trying to live a normal day is all but easy when you feel like you're constantly being watched - especially when Poe's around Rey, it seems. [Reylo]
1. not to her

**. not to her .**

 _and our hunger is so wild like an only child_  
 _who could scream a healthy scream_

(Wild nothing)

* * *

 _Rey, 06:32 AM_

An entire day has passed since the battle of Crait.

Being part of the Resistance remnants is surely mind blowing and heart-warming, and Rey's barely had a few moments for herself, with nothing to do, none to talk to.

Everything seems to be running so fast, so furiously – no matter how much the losses have weakened them, they won't surrender - and she's part of it, she's really glad to be.

Just… something's off.

There is like a hole in her chest, a constant sense of nothingness and void, of anguish.

Luke Skywalker is dead and, though he stated clearly that talking about a 'last Jedi' makes no sense, that's exactly the feeling that torments her right now.

The bed in which she awakens is somewhat comfortable, surely softer that the piles of rocks Luke would let her sleep on back in Ahch-To – yet she can't help but miss those days. Luke's lessons, Luke himself, the unsettling sea, the nature of the island, even the caretakers scowling at her.

Even the dark hole hidden on that island.

Even-

She throws the light sheets aside, her fist clenched on them, desperately projecting her mind into her full day schedule – planning, reparations, meetings, training - in anything as long as it can keep her occupied.

And that's when it happens.

All of a sudden she's not alone anymore – _he'_ s there with her.

She recoils the sheets to her chest in a pointless jolt, breath caught in her chest, blood shooting up her veins while she fights to process the chaos of feelings that invests her.

She was _honestly_ convinced that the bond was gone – by the way, Snoke had admitted its creation was his own doing – so why?

So, with Snoke gone, she's expected the bond to be gone, too. In the past twenty four hours she'd lived her day trying to cope with that. It had been like walking on thin ice, every minute dreading to hear his voice again – every minute pondering how it would be to never hear it again, too.

Apparently, it was just a day off.

Apparently, Snoke was not necessary to make this work.

 ** _Good morning._**

That's all he says – she sees the void room filled with monitors he's sitting in, the robot's needles working on his injuries.

Then, before she can get acquainted with his surroundings or reply to him, he shuts her out.

She realizes she's still latching firmly on the sheets to the point that her finger are hurting – she realize she's still holding her breath and her heart is thumping.

She realizes she's partly relieved because yes, possibly _this_ is even worse than nothingness – but not to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

Honestly no idea what I'm going to do with this. I just missed writing drabbles, missing writing in english, missed writing light-hearted fanfiction, so bear with me. Saw TLJ yesterday and this is the result - thought I didn't ship these two anymore, turns out I'm not that sure I don't... XD If anyone's out there, anyway, let me know if you enjoyed this ^^

 **S.**


	2. monsters

**. monsters .**

 _I haven't lost you  
_ _I just misplaced you_

(Wild Nothing)

* * *

 _Ben, 07:24 AM_

He's not happy that he can still reach out to her.

Honestly, he doesn't give a damn.

He has tried this stunt again just as a mere experiment, almost for scientific purposes, to check how deep was the grip that Snoke had on the both of them – and now it turns out he himself is as good as Snoke at creating this bond.

Good to know that, end of the story.

He walks to the commanding room he's required in – a meeting is supposed to start in five minutes, and given the peculiar situation the battle of Crait has driven them in, arriving there late doesn't seem a suitable option.

The metal deck he's walking on is suspended into a nothingness that smells of engine oil and smoke – now that he's always mask-less, this kind of perceptions seem to strike him so much more than before.

 _Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child in a mask._

Ben breathes deeply – Snoke's gone, but his frustrating words in his head still not, it seems.

Then he sees Hux – he's coming from a perpendicular smaller deck, the massive white bandage on his broken nose stands out in the semi-dimness of the area and in the dark colours of his uniform, but suits good on his pale face.

The red of his hair is not burning, but the blue of his eyes yes.

Hux wants to turn round and walk back to avoid him, that's pretty plain – and it's pretty plain that he doesn't let himself do it because it's too late and it would seem childish, too.

That makes Ben smirk.

The relationship between the two of them has never been an exquisite one – now that _he_ has broken his nose, Ben guesses things can't but get worse.

"Bet it will look great, once the robots find a way to adjust it," he welcomes Hux with a grin and hints at his nose - he even waits for him to reach his side, knowing this will unnerve him even more, "if you're lucky, it might turn out even better that it was before."

Hux doesn't look at him for more than an intense instant – yet Ben can feel his rage coiling in his clenched fist.

"Shut the hell up, Ren," that's what he concedes himself to say – a void menace, just to vent up the frustration, maybe.

Not that he can do much more than this – now that Ben's definitely _the Supreme Leader_ , now that Snoke's dead.

Fundamentally speaking, it's not a great entertainment, putting his hand on Hux, by the way – there's no competition, he's too much stronger than the General.

He doesn't regret having beaten him, despite that.

And that's when it happens.

He moves the next pace, and he's not alone on the deck anymore – not alone with Hux, that is.

Ben comes to a sudden halt, his lips part, the nerves running under the skin of his neck tense.

 _Rey?_

He can't talk aloud – not unless he wants Hux to take him for a raving madman.

 ** _Punching that pathetic excuse for a man – one of the few good deeds you've ever done. You know what, you're both_** **monsters.**

Ben tries to deepen the contact, tries to expand his mind in the deserted corridor filled with dim lights in which she's pacing swiftly, as if she's in a hurry-

But this time, _she_ shuts him out.

Brutally, without further words – leaving him somewhat stoned.

 _So she can do this too._

Hux has come to a halt, now, and he's looking back at him, probably wondering why the hell he's stopped walking.

Ben tries to focus back in the present, even if the trail of her presence drags him back into that strange parallel dimension – he looks back at Hux, his black eyes into his.

 _Pathetic excuse for a man._

A law laugh escapes Ben's lips.

"Now what?" Hux asks, his red brows furrowed, a grimace on his lips.

"Nothing," Ben replies as he resumes walking.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Okay, so. As a writer who normally struggles _hard_ to get feed back, I was so astonished with the response that this useless piece got, that I've decided to plan a certain number of short chapters like these and take this to an end. That is, if I can get my lazy ass to actually write it all... may the Force be with me, I guess XD give me motivation, people!

BTW, just read an article on the web which defined the ones who shipped Reylo right after TFA 'a bunch of weirdos' LOL, that made me laugh so hard! XD Because that's exactly how I felt, none of my friends really understood my point, everyone kept saying Rey was gonna end up with Finn. The article said that now after TLJ they kind of get our point... ahaha. So little poll, how many of you started shipping Reylo after TFA, how many TLJ new shipper?

 **S.**


	3. happy trigger flyboy

**. trigger happy flyboy .**

 _And I don't know just what I got myself into  
All I know is I can't let go_

(Wild Nothing)

* * *

 _Rey, 12:40 AM_

"Really terrible, isn't it?"

Rey lifts her gaze from her dishtray just to meet a pair of dark eyes – a pair of eyes she's getting used to see more and more often.

Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance – the best pilot in the whole galaxy, someone says.

He's smiling to her – he has this somewhat charming grin that apparently gets everyone enticed, for whatever reason.

Finn admires him so much – she has lost track of his ranting about Poe, she feels like she's always known him even if they've barely even talked. BB-8, Leia, Chewie – everyone else seems to be fond of him, and if at least half of what they say about him is true, she can definitely get why.

As he almost crushes his own tray on the table - in the place right in front of her - she diverts her eyes from his, letting them fall on the food: a depressing pale piece of what seems a dampish bread, a pile of boiled unknown vegetables.

"Yeah – I've had better lunches," she admits, smiling back to him, diving her fork into the vegetables in her dish. She knows she's partially lying - her lunches on Jakku have never been much better than this.

She can still feel his gaze on her face even if he's grabbed his fork, too – she's still not that used to people trying to be friendly with her, and that's kind of embarrassing.

Gossips about him have reached her already, even if just a day has passed – thinking back to the one of his mutiny during the Resistance's escape to Crait, featuring Vice Admiral Holdo calling him a 'trigger happy flyboy', an amused grin appears on her lips.

"So, what do you-"

Poe starts talking, but she herself suddenly interrupts him with the annoying screech of her fork in her dish.

Because Poe's _not_ the only one looking at her, right in this moment.

 _Ben…?!_

Her fist is tightened around the fork as if it was a light-saber, she bits her lower lip as soon as she feels him taking his place somewhere around, his presence so imposing in that dining room.

 **Trigger happy flyboy** ** _pretty much describes him well – I guess sometimes even people in the Resistance say the right thing._**

She can see it - Ben's in loud and messy room where people in uniform are yelling at each other, moving frantically their hands near a monitor on which a glowing stellar map is reproduced. He's sitting with his head buried in his hands, apparently uncaring of everything that's happening all around him.

Seeing him righ in that place, right in that moment, reminds her of who he really his - not Ben, but _Kylo Ren_ \- the Supreme Leader.

"Rey…?" Poe quirks an eyebrow, his grin faltering for an instant, "is everything okay…?" he eyes the spoonful of vegetables still lingering on her fork, in mid-air, "is it _that_ bad?"

Even if weakened by the tension and by the unwelcomed sensation of being spied, a smile tugs the corner of her lips while she tries to act as if nothing is happening.

 ** _Seriously…? You're smiling at this guy's irony? Is_** **this** ** _why you left?_**

"Pretty much bad, yeah," Rey replies kindly to Poe - but her mind is completely away.

 ** _That's ridiculous, really._**

 _Shut the hell up – and mind your own business._

She tries as hard as she can to push him out of her mind, to lose interest in the way he's now crunching his pale bony fingers while an officer asks him a question he dismiss with a quick nod.

She tries hard, but the thought that Poe's dark gaze is not as deep as Ben's occurs to her mind.

 _Get out of my mind._

She doesn't know what that is supposed to be – a plea, a menace, an advice, a declaration of intent?

 ** _Don't make me laugh. You weren't even really trying._**

And he shuts her out.

She feels overthrown – because yes, that's partly true – and the fact that all this stunt happens under Poe's perplexed gaze makes it all worse.

The fact that she finds infuriating that Ben just left makes it all worse.

So much worse.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Wow, can't believe how kind you've all been with me! ^^ You're literally making my days with your support! Hope I'll be able to really finish this... XD

So girls... difficult question: who noticed the final dynamic between Rey and Poe...? Okay, they say Oscar Isaacs has chemistry with everyone on the screen, but I'm dreading they will make Poe/Rey canon. I don't think they'd be bad together, but I like the tormented relationship with Ben SO MUCH more, aw. Opinions?

 **S.**


	4. kill it if you have to

**. kill it if you have to .**

 _Where are you going?_  
 _Can I come with you?_  
 _I don't feel right when you're not here_

(Wild Nothing)

* * *

 _Ben 04:02 PM_

Hours have passed – Ben still can't believe what he saw.

He's always known that the Resistance was a place full of scum – a bunch of murderers, traitors and thieves.

He's always know _she's_ different from all of them, too.

He's even told her, in that damned moment of weakness, vanquished by the adrenalin of the battle against the Pretorian, red flashing in his visual and disturbing his mind.

 _You're nothing – but not to me._

He shouldn't have said that.

Words completely _wasted_ , from which he had earned no more than an automatic door shutting forever in front of him, cutting sharply the invisible thread that connected their gazes.

It's no use recalling it back – it's the past. He knows what he has to do about the past.

 _Let the past die. Kill it if you have to_ _._

He can do this – Rey cannot. She still grips to everything she has, to everyone she has – to the Resistance – to FN-2187, to Leia, to Poe Dameron.

So he has to cope with the fact that this - that _him_ might be what she prefers: a man that has killed as many other men as Kylo Ren himself has, just for a different cause.

Is _that_ what makes the difference? Or maybe it's because of his sharper tongue, his quicker wits?

 _His good look?_

"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, we need your final word to set the coordinates, then we're ready for the jump to lightspeed."

Ben's barely aware of the expectant look of the Officer in front of him – he's like trapped in another place in space and time, suddenly.

The instant after, he knows why – _her_.

He chuckles as he sees her concentrated on a reparation, a sparkling cable flying inches from her face, a strange metallic tool between her teethes, her hands working in a hole he can't focus.

Ben can smell the burnt plastic of the cable as intensely as if it was here on his ship – and somewhere under that, he can smell _her_.

"What do you want now?"

The question escapes his lips, automatically, instead of remaining trapped in his mind – it's just that it feels so real – so damn real – like that time in which-

"S-supreme Leader…" the Officer bends his head before him, almost terrified to do or say something wrong – not that this surprises him, his anger bursts are too well known since a long time among his men, "the coordinates… we just…"

 **"** **What do** ** _I_** **want? I never asked for this to come – just get out of my head."**

His eyes lit up in attention – she's talking loud, none's around her apart from a stupid droid and a bunch of cables.

And that sounds terribly overwhelming, drags him to that dimension made of nothingness.

Because this is nothing.

 _Neither did I._

He can't talk loud like her, and that's strangely unsatisfying – is he lying or not? He can't even tell – and wonders whether _she_ can tell. Or maybe she's the one who's lying, in the end.

 _Rey- why now? You seem pretty much busy to be in the mood to have a conversation with me._

The wrench she's holding in her left hand hits violently a point of the electrical cabinet – sparks fly. She wants him to believe that her movement was well thought – but he knows better, he knows that she's just hit a random point, and possibly done even more damage than before.

 **"** **You're right about that. Bye."**

She shuts him out.

Frustrating.

 _So. Damn. Frustrating._

If he reached out for her again, right now, would he succeed? He doesn't dare trying.

He has no control on his own fist that smashes the monitor in front of the Officer – sparks fly here too, even more intense then the ones he has just seen before Rey.

Only when he meets the Officer's green terrified eyes Ben remembers he actually has a question to answer.

"The coordinates – you have my approval," he nods, removing his gloved hand from the shards of broken glass of the monitor he's trapped in, accompanied by an electrical disturbed sound.

The Officer breathes a sigh of relief.

Ben doesn't.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Okay, I totally have no words to express how stunned I am to the response you guys had for this fic ^^ BUT the good news is that, thanks to all this boost, I managed to actually finish writing this. So I have a few chapters left to publish - not telling you how many for the sake of suspence, you know XD - they're almost ready, just have to edit them and put them online. I'll be doing it every two days like I'm doing now, probably.

As for ReyLo, I read in another fic that Rian Johnson revealed Kylo Ren is a virgin... Oh my God I laughed so much at that... could totally say he was, actually XD Don't know if I was the only one ahaha... let me know!

 **S.**


	5. you're nothing

**. you're nothing .**

 _I know you're bad  
That's why I like you_

(Wild Nothing)

* * *

 _Rey, 06:31 PM_

"Here we go!" Rey exclaims, stepping back from Poe's X-Wing in the exact same moment Chewie is letting its engine flash back to life.

She shots a tight smile to Poe and the short, surly mechanic beside him, the one who has failed to repair it before she came here in the hangar; his body is covered with scales, and she has no idea which species he belongs to, honestly.

Everything seems okay – as long as her mind is set on something else, as long as she's surrounded by people who constantly remember her why she's here – why she made the choices she's made.

Everything _seems_ okay.

But her smile feels forced, it kind of freezes on her lips every time she forgets that it's not a mask.

"Mhh," the short mechanics scoffs, looking at her disdained, as if she was a pile of garbage, "surely that's not the way I would have repaired it… we'll see how long it lasts! Let's hope our best pilot won't crash because of you!" he walks away with a snort, his hands up, weaving a strange tool in the air somewhat menacingly.

Once again, she has succeeded – but she feels as if she has lost.

 _Nothing._

 _You're nothing._

She's the one repeating that to herself – she repeats the sentence in her mind with her _own_ voice, trying to forget the sound of his.

So, the mechanic has made it clear he doesn't trust her; maybe that's because she's a young woman, maybe that's because the ones who can use the Force are seen sometimes as heroes sometimes as weirdos.

Or maybe that's because they can see her true self.

But they _mustn't_ see it – none. Not the mechanic, not Chewie, not Poe Dameron, not Finn, not even Leia, even if she might understand her better than the others might.

She wants to be the only one being perfectly conscious that _there_ – there in Snoke's throne room, while fighting back to back with him, while throwing her own light-saber to him to keep him alive – she has faltered.

 _You're nothing._

She wishes a way to hide her darker side existed – yet it doesn't, and the best way she has to keep it undercover is keep smiling at Poe, pretending she's okay and the mechanic's words didn't just touch a soft spot.

Poe's smiling too – he throws a quick sceptical glance at the moody mechanic and dismisses his words with a shrug.

 _You're nothing._

She tries it all the ways – but the voice resounding in her head it's always _his_ , never hers.

The moment after he's there – and she doesn't know why, she doesn't want to know. Is this her own doing – is this his doing? Is this pure chance?

 **"** **Why do you keep thinking about** ** _that_** **?"**

Ben sounds so near this time – his voice so crystal clear while a robot is treating a new injury on his hand - but the words echoing in her mind are always the same.

 _You're nothing._

She can't stand this, she has to walk away – but when she and Poe cross paths he stops her. He puts a hand on her shoulder, tentatively, his charming smile a bit shadowed.

Rey feels like a ghost one can't touch but can only go through - does Poe feels this too? Is this why the smiles he shots to her are not as bright and cocky as the ones he shots to the others?

"For what it's worth, I don't think the X-Wing will crash," he leans a bit closer, but not too much, never too much. A vague sensation of something let the blood rush to her cheeks.

She doesn't know if it has something to do with Poe walking away or rather with the nervous chuckle that comes from that place suspended into the depths of her mind.

And suddenly she feels like there is no Poe Dameron, no X-Wing, no nothing – just Ben standing up from the chair he was sitting, clenching his bleeding fingers in the air for an instant, as if to check they're still working – and walking towards her.

Nearer, and nearer, and nearer.

She knows where this can take – they've done this already, one time – the time that has made Luke so mad. She know, but her body won't move despite everything.

 **"** **For what it's worth, I hope the X-Wing** ** _does_** **crash."**

She can't feel his touch – because he's not touching her. But she can feel his breath grazing her skin, and the vague sensation she's felt before now manifests itself so much more intensely, she has no control of the blood shooting up her veins.

She doesn't really need it – the moment after, Ben's gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

Just a few chapters left, girls!

Also I wanted to wish you all a wonderful Xmas ^^ Your support has been a wonderful gift for the me-writer! Aw!

 **S.**


	6. don't go this way

**. don't go this way .**

 _This chain won't break  
Because of you_

(Wild Nothing)

* * *

 _Ben, 09:07 PM_

The whole galaxy will be under his control.

This is the destiny he has to fulfil, this is the 'greatest plan' for him – he knows for sure.

He knows for sure, because he has gone too far already to even consider turning back – he has killed people.

And he doesn't repent it – he will not repent it.

 _There is no going back._

In the silence of the training room he lifts his red light-saber, inches from his nose, a line perfectly perpendicular to the ground – and then he sways it, he turns, he jumps, so swiftly that the room dances around him, the stars he can see from the glass separating him from outer space are not a fixed point anymore.

He never gets tired – nothing of this can possibly tire him, the best he can achieve is an imperceptible heavy breathe, like in that moment.

Yet, he's not even sure it's the training the real reason he's feeling unsettled.

Rey is training, too.

Ben can see her, a phantom of blue light and pale colours, impeccable moves if a little rushed, an angry fighting style he almost recognizes as his own.

The same fighting style she had let him see during the battle against the Pretorian – during the battle against _him_ , from which he still has the scar on his face as a reminder.

The space in which she's moving it's so damn similar to the room he's in, and everything seem to blend in his visual, as if there were no infinite skies separating them.

"That was good," he comments, looking at the galaxy outside the glass instead of looking at her.

Rey ignores him at first – she finish the graceful sequence she's in the middle of, putting in it more effort than before, if possible.

 **"** **I never asked for your opinion,"** she replies.

He doesn't believe her, so he just smirks.

"But you're here."

She stops just for a single instant – her body still as a statue in a fighting stance, her breath uneasy just like his.

When she turns to him, a sharp movement of her chin and her greenish eyes lighting up, they both know what's coming next.

They go for each other – and it starts

Flashes of red lights, trails of blue, sparks, stumbling paces – and never do their light-sabers really touch each other, they won't let it happen.

It's like a dance where every move is matter of imperceptible inches.

The pleasure they would get if they succeeded hitting each other, if they won, if they excelled… they just hold it back – they hold everything back.

But this is what he likes about her – the whole galaxy will be under his control, _but not her_. She just stands out, among everyone and everything else – and imagining an universe where she doesn't exist only leads to his mind an image of a wasteland of boring nothingness.

There is no winner and loser between them – they are just two people who have taken separate ways.

 ** _Please don't go this way._**

It's like hearing it again, even if she's not even thinking about it, it echoes so clearly.

There is no turning back – he's _already_ gone this way, and it's too late.

Their light sabers and their ethereal electrical hum are the only thing separating their faces, a closeness they both seem to search out of desperation, probably to fight the loneliness they feel.

"What did you see?" he breathes – he needs to know, even if that's not useful – even if that might be kind of toxic, "what did you see _exactly_ , when our hands touched?"

The fire in Rey's eyes dies down, clothed by a menacing darkness – the light of her saber goes off too.

 **"** **And what did** ** _you_** **see, Ben?"**

But just as she doesn't answer, nor does he.

There is like a silent agreement that they could never understand each other, even if they shared it – that two opposite sides of the same coin shall never look to the same horizon, no matter how you turn and place it.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I owe you a word of apology because I was late with this chapter... it was ready but a flu hit me, didn't even have the energy to turn my laptop on. Argh. But here it is, anyway. Thanks so much for the wait and the support I received this days despite being offline.

One final question for you girls: how many of you in TLJ was convinced that Ben after killing Snoke was going to turn to the 'good side'? Well, I admit I considered it for a moment, but realized soon after it made no sense... I mean, there would be no episode IX I guess XD

 **S.**


	7. not alone

**. not alone .**

 _One more night of your company_

 _I know where to find you_  
 _I know where you go_

(Wild Nothing)

* * *

 _Rey, 11:57 PM_

This day has left her shattered.

She can use the Force, yet sometimes she doubts she has the strength to actually carry this bargain.

Living like this is like running with all the energy she's got, but wasting it foolishly in getting stuck in something tacky and suffocating.

She collapses on the bed after the shower's she's taken, an extremely cold one that has left her with shivers running up her spine – her simple shirt night robe climbs up her knees but she feels like she doesn't care about anything as she stares at the white aseptic ceiling.

Her heart is pounding wildly into her chest, but the blood in her veins seems a dense unmoving liquid at the same time.

Finn worrying for her, Poe being charming and kind, Rose trying to get to know her and looking at her as if she was a hero, Leia putting all her faith in her – it's like all of this can sometimes barely touch her, sometimes violently _crash_ her under the weight of expectations.

She feels alone – and there is nothing she can do about this.

Nothing, except for the _most wrong_ thing ever.

She holds her breath and turns to her side, now facing the shut automatic door of her deserted room and the scattered linens on the void part of her bed.

She tries to stop herself – there are countless reasons while she should not do it, and she doesn't want to ignore them, doesn't want to pretend they don't exist.

Because they _do_ exist.

Ben Solo killed his own father.

Ben Solo attacked his own mother.

Ben Solo confronted Luke Skywalker, his own first Master – and let a whole army fire against him, not even blinking.

Ben Solo killed Snoke, the man who wanted to make him his second in command and spent years training him to be the best.

Ben Solo is evil – because he's always had a choice, and always chose the worst, _knowingly_.

Rey bits her lip and swallows the lump in her throat as she looks helplessly at her own hand now stretched out on the pillow, her fingers tensed into the void.

 _This is not going to go the way that you think._

Luke's voice plays back in her head, like a distant melody – she doesn't try to stop it, because there would be no point.

Luke was definitely right – but she just never learns.

 _For a moment – it will be just for a moment._

Ben Solo is not the only one who chooses the worst, knowingly. She's there, too, right in that moment, his name in her head.

 _Ben._

She has to shut her eyes for a moment, the feeling of wrongness too overwhelming – but when she opens them again everything has collapsed into their unreachable suspended space, and _he's_ there in front of her, in his own bed yet in hers, his eyes the same deepest black of his dishevelled hair.

His pale fingers are inches from hers, there on the pillow, and she looks at them moving so ever slowly towards her – and it's like a torture.

Maybe they can't touch each other again, maybe she's alone, maybe there is no way to fill up the nothingness she feels in every atom of the universe, maybe –

 ** _Rey._**

She can feel every invisible line that forms his fingerprints on his skin under her own fingertip – and it takes her breath away.

She doesn't know why this connection still exists.

Maybe as long as it's here, it means there is something good deep down Ben, somewhere.

Maybe as long as it's here, it means there is something bad deep down her, somewhere.

Maybe it just doesn't matter, because that's not the point.

She doesn't care if this will fade into nothingness, like all the other times – she needs this moment, for herself.

"You're not alone," Rey whispers – she can't state if she's talking to herself or to him while his thumb caresses her knuckle and drags her deeper into that place none can reach.

None but them.

 **"** **Neither are you."**

 _ **. the end .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Okay so, a few last words to celebrate the end of this brief yet outstanding adventure I had with this fic ^^ I will never have enough of thanking you for the incredible support! It was very fun chapter after chapter to get into this great fandom and talk with you about the topics I proposed in my notes! Would never have expected that!

Also, what I wanted to tell is: I know that some of you might be disappointed by my open ending, but... even if I'm a non-canon shipper, I prefer to stick with what canon actually gives me; in this case, I didn't feel like setting up myself a plot for episode IX, or evolve Rey and Ben relationship in my personal way. I just wanted to give a little snippet of one single day, focusing on introspection. I hope there is someone of you who feels like me about this and doesn't hate me or feel let down ^^ as for the other ones, I'm sure they'll get their dose of additional Reylo in the many great other fics out there which go further than mine!

Last but not least, great 2018 girls! Hope you all have been celebrating, let me know! *-*

 **S.**


End file.
